


Harley and Ivy: Adventure in AUs II

by stillnotastark



Category: DCU, DCU (Comics), Harley Quinn (Comics), Poison Ivy (Comics)
Genre: Cute, F/F, Finals AU, Flirting, Truth or Dare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 10:29:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19721836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stillnotastark/pseuds/stillnotastark
Summary: Some AUs. That I ripped off from younger me. So hopefully, decent to read ones. Enjoy





	1. Roommates or something like that

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! So, I wrote all of these AUs a few years ago. I deleted my account, and then remembered that I wrote these little chapters. With some more writing experience, I decided to rework some of my old AUs into something read-able :) Enjoy!
> 
> I'm only ripping off my younger self.

The TV was on, but Ivy didn’t know what channel was playing. She leaned back into the couch and looked down at her lap. Harley was there, her hair tangled in Ivy’s crossed legs.

“Ya know what Red?” Harley asked, twirling a strand of Ivy’s hair.

“What?” Ivy replied, smiling a little. Whenever they watch TV, they ended up like this. No matter what’s on, or what time it was, they always ended up this way.  _ It’s nice to see Harley relaxed for once _ , Ivy thought.

“Well I think,” she yawned. “That we should do this more often.” 

She arched her back, then snapped upright. Harley made herself comfortable and leaned her head against Ivy’s shoulder, kicking her legs onto the ottoman.

_ Maybe she just likes the show that’s on, _ she thought. Ivy looked up at the TV. It’s the gardening show from PBS. 

“But you hate this show,” Ivy said, confused.  _ Why would she want to watch this? She hates the host of this show. And they say all the names of the plants in Latin. And all she likes to watch are campy shows like Queer Eye…  _ Ivy tried to make sense of what Harley was saying, but couldn’t figure out a logical reason.

“No, I despise it. But that’s not why,” Harley said. 

Ivy was still confused. Nothing was adding up.  _ She likes to spend time with me? That’s the only semi-logical thing that would be happening.  _

“Then why do you--” She was cut off by Harley’s lips on hers. 

Ivy’s eyes widened in surprise, then closed.  _ If she wasn’t doing this before she said “we should do this more often” then why did she phrase it that way…  _ Ivy had attempted to make sense of her situation like she always had, but decided to just let Harley explain herself physically.

Harley pulled away. Ivy blushed a shade of dark green in surprise.

“That’s why we should watch your boring plant show more often, goof!” Harley smiled, wrapping a red curl around her finger. “Also, you need to stop thinking so much.”

“Fair enough,” Ivy said, leaning in for another kiss.


	2. Finals AU

“Pam, you’re still studying!” Harleen gasps, faux-fainting. 

Pamela rolled her eyes, “Yes, I am. I need scholarships and good grades, so I have to work.”

“But it’s been three hours since you left your desk! Are you sure you want to go to college? You can just marry rich or rob banks for a living with me,” Harleen shrugged. 

Pamela thought about saying that she’d meet her millionaire in college, but then decided to not give Harleen the satisfaction of an answer. 

Ignoring her allowed Pam to finish the rest of her botanical science flash cards. 

Although it was hard not to laugh at Harleen’s attempts to distract her.

“I think I know what you need, and that would be a break! Your brain must be done!” Harleen gripped Pam’s shoulders in an attempt trying to shake her friend out of a study-coma. 

“If it makes you happy, I did actually finish them while you were distracting me,” Pam stated. 

“Yeah Isley, and you spelled “because” wrong. Your brain is fried.”

“I beg to differ.”

“Desperate times call for desperate measures.” 

She kissed Pamela’s cheek. Pam’s eyes widen, and she drops her green pen.

“I knew that would work!” Harleen said with a smile.

Pam just stares at Harleen’s lips, her brain fried by studying and the peck on the cheek. She gathers her words. “You knew what?”

“That if I kissed you, it’d break your study spell.”

Pam continued to stare at Harleen’s lips with a dazed look on her face.

Harleen went in for another kiss, this one square on the lips.

Pam’s fried brain melted. It was simply mush now. The only thoughts than ran through her head were thoughts about Harleen’s lips on hers.

When Harleen pulled away, Pam was awestruck. 

“You know, I still have a few chapters left,” were the only words she could muster.

“You’re such a nerd. I know you’ve wanted to kiss me since forever, and all you can say is you have to study still,” Harleen said with a laugh. 

“And you love that about me,” Pam replied, kissing her again.


	3. Truth or Date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me say, I'm amazed anyone ever read my old work. The grammar is awful. The characters make no sense. The movements make no sense. I hope these are improvements. :)

Truth or dare is a great game, unless you’re Harley Quinn. Then it’s just dare. 

Usually, she can manage prank-calling her boss, running down the stairs backwards, or eating large amounts of chocolate. 

“Harley, you _always_ choose dare. Why don’t you try truth for a change?” Selina whined.

Harley rolled her eyes, then looked around the group. They all nodded in agreement with Selina.

“Fine. Truth,” Harley said.

Selina smiled, “Okay. Who do you have a crush on?”

 _Are we 12?_ Harley thought. "Do I really have to answer this? Can’t I just do a dare instead? Isn’t that more fun anyway?” 

“Someone’s defensive,” Dinah whispered, thinking Harley couldn’t hear her. 

“Can I just have the freaking dare?” She spat at Dinah.

“Yes, you can. But are you sure you want it?” Selina teased.

“Spit it out!”

“I dare you to kiss Ivy!”

Harley blushed. _The nerve!_ She thought. Part of her was grateful, she’s been wanting to kiss Ivy since fifth grade. But never because of a dare. _If I’m too excited that’s bad, but not showing interest is also bad, but I have to take the dare._ She looked at Ivy, judging her expression. Ivy seemed serene. She always was.

Harley leaned over, trying not to hesitate, and was assaulted by Ivy’s red lips. Ivy’s unexpected force ended up knocking Harley over. 

“Gotcha,” Ivy whispers, rolling off of her.

“Looks like someone finally had a tough dare to complete! Think we’re gonna have to give you more of those…” Selina said.


End file.
